Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) have allowed digital collection of analog data. ADCs can often employ an amplifier to assist in scaling an input signal to the sensing range of the ADC. Although the amplifiers allow for the signal to be scaled to the full range of the ADC, the amplifiers can distort or can assist in distorting the collected data. Desirable characteristics of the amplifier can include high input impedance, variable scaling, high common-mode signal rejection, and conversion from, for example, single ended reception to differential output or other forms of signal classification including single-ended, differential, unipolar, bipolar or combinations thereof. Designers often tradeoff one desirable characteristic for another one because of physical board limitations, circuit complexity, financial limitations, power limitations, or combinations thereof. Conventional front-end circuits for a high-resolution ADC system often include a single-ended to differential driver, or a pair of operational amplifiers to drive a fully differential output amplifier of the front-end circuit. Such systems can have issues with linearity, drift and speed.